


Dear Father Christmas

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Letters to Father Christmas from Brienne and Jaime over the years.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118
Collections: JB Online 2019 Advent Calendar Collection





	Dear Father Christmas

Dear Father Christmas,

I want a real sword and a suit of armour and I know I have a sword but Father says it’s for looking at and I want one to play with and can you get Tyrion a dragon he’s very nice and he needs something special and if you get Tyrion a dragon then you should definitely get me a sword just in case the dragon is naughty because you never know!

Xx Love Jaime.

Dear Father Christmas,

I have tried very hard to be a good girl this year. I always pick up my toys and say please and thank you and yesterday I ate all my broccoli but I know that I am a bad girl for tearing my best skirt yesterday at the park. I really didn’t do it on purpose even though it was pink but Septa Roelle is still very cross with me and I am very sorry. I will do better next year. If I can still have a present I would really like a sword and a helmet that covers my face because Septa Roelle says girls shouldn’t be knights but if I wear a helmet then no one would be able to tell.

Hugs and kisses! Brienne xxxooo

Dear Father Christmas

Can I have books for Christmas? I don’t really like books but Father is angry because the teachers say my reading is bad and he says if I don’t do better then he will have to send me to a special school far away and I’m scared of leaving and I don’t want Tyrion left behind and if you left me books I like I could get better and stay also I want a unicorn.

Love and butterfly kisses, Jaime xxxxxxx 

Dear Father Christmas,

Can you get me a dress this year? I know I don’t wear dresses much but I want a very very pretty dress to make me look pretty because I was waiting in the playground for Daddy because Daddy says Septa Roelle won’t be looking after me anymore and he would be picking me up but then I saw Septa Roelle and she was calling my name and I thought Daddy changed his mind so I went to her and she told me it was my fault she is leaving because I am such an ugly stupid girl and I didn’t hear anything else because Mrs Stark took me inside and gave me a biscuit while she talked to Daddy. I have a new nanny now called Donyse and I like her lots and I don’t want her to leave so if you got me a pretty dress then she won’t leave like Septa Roelle because then I will be as pretty as a unicorn.

Also I want a unicorn.

Lots and lots and lots of love, Brienne xxxxxx 

Dear Father Christmas.

What do I want this year?

Do I want to be cast in a role that is something other than a pretty bad boy in leather trousers? Do I want to have a director who isn’t a complete fuckwit? How about a costume designer that is aware that leather trousers are utterly and completely anachronistic?

Do I want a father who doesn’t use weekly family dinners to make me feel as small as a piece of gum he has scraped from the bottom of his shoes? Do I want my brother to be able to pass a day without getting ableist shit on his twitter and from his own family? Can you give me a sister who will got to rehab and stick with it?

Well, yes.

But most of all, I want to never see that ill-humoured, dour faced cow, Brienne O’Tarth for the rest my life! I don’t care if she’s the best fight choreographer in the Seven Kingdoms, if I do not see her again until the four horsemen of the apocalypse storm the land as the earth crumbles beneath the earth it will be too soon! And knowing her she’ll be the first in line to get her wings and halo because someone that dull and pure can only be an angel. She doesn’t drink or stay up past nine or even swear. (I once saw her spill boiling hot chocolate down and front and say ‘ _flip’_.)

The only virtue she lacks is basic gratitude.

Stupid stubborn Wench. I was only defending her honour but to hear her speak you would think I had torched King’s Landing!

And it’s not like Hunt’s and Connington’s eyebrows are _never_ going to grow back.

You’d think she would just be the slightest bit grateful. Half the time I find myself wondering if she’s allergic to smiling. It’s such a shame, pretty eyes like hers are wasted on that face. She just won’t stop scowling at me, not even after I asked her to be my date to the Iron Thrones.

She looked like I was inviting her to be mauled by a bear, but I’ll show her! I am going to be the ultimate gentlemen. I will be charming and gracious and witty and attentive…then she will have to smile at me.

Wish me luck Santa!

Jaime xxx

Dear Father Christmas,

If I could have one thing for Christmas, it is to never have to work with self-obsessed, vainglorious prima donnas like Jaime Flipping Lannister again in my life! Truly, there cannot be a more irritating man in existence. He has a constant need to bring me non-stop aggravation and frustration. With his pretend flirting and always sitting next to me during lunch and tea breaks so I can’t even eat in peace! Sometimes he makes me eat seconds if he thinks I haven’t eaten enough just so he can torture me for even longer.

And that’s not even to get me started on the fallout when he found out about Hunt and Connington. He’s been dogging my steps like a mother hen, glaring at anyone who dared look my way. Doesn’t want to share his favourite punching bag with anyone I suppose.

So dear Father Christmas, I am begging you, keep that odious man away from. Or, if I must have him nearby, keep him from pretending to flirt with me and acting like he wants to constantly hug me and hold my hand. Not when he doesn’t mean it.

It really isn’t fair.

Lots of love, Brienne.

Dear Father Christmas.

It’s Brienne writing, but not really knowing why. And not just because I’m twenty-eight and should have outgrown this years ago. But also because, I’m not sure what to ask for. Alright, world peace and the end of poverty would be nice. Equality for all would also be excellent, and lately Jaime and I have been struggling finding the right sized carpet for the living room in our new flat. We’ve seen a few that would fit but none in a colour we like, so if you can give us a pointer with that it would be appreciated.

But aside from that, I can’t really ask for anything. This year has been…just incredible. I never thought I would know happiness like this, not someone like me. And yet, here I am.

So I suppose this year the only the present I am asking for is a gift I can give to Jaime this Christmas to show him how much I love him, and just what he means to me.

But he has brought me so much happiness, I just don’t see how it can be done.

With much love, Brienne O’Tarth xxx

Dear Father Christmas,

This year, there is only one gift I truly want. Please, I beg you, let her say yes.

xxx


End file.
